Various physical properties can be provided to a resin composition such as a polyvinyl chloride resin composition, a urethane resin composition, an epoxy resin composition or the like, by suitably adding various additives such as a plasticizer, a stabilizer, filler, pigment and the like.
Among such additives, a plasticizer is an essential additive providing various physical properties and functions, such as processability, flexibility, electrical insulation, adhesivity and the like, to a resin. Low volatility, as a very important factor of a plasticizer, is important both when a plasticizer is mixed in a plastic composition and when a shaped product containing a plasticizer is practically used. Further, plasticizers used in the field of foods, drinks, medicals and medicines must be harmless to the health However, it is predicted that the usage of a phthalate plasticizer, which has been widely used as a plasticizer, will be remarkably reduced in the future because of the toxicity issues about reproducibility in the laws regulating toxic materials. Therefore, it is required to develop a plasticizer including an ester whose basic structure contains no phthalate and which has a plasticizing efficiency equal to that of a phthalate plasticizer.